Mr Loser
by blackxout
Summary: Edward Cullen has always been the nerdy boy with over sized glasses. He's been in love with Bella Swan ever since he first laid eyes on her. When Alice decides to give him a makeover, everyone in school seems to notice him, but does Bella notice him? OOC
1. Unique

**Mr. Loser**

**_Summary: Edward Cullen has always been the nerdy boy with over sized glasses. He has been in love with Bella Swan ever since he first laid eyes on her. When Alice decides to give him a makeover, will Bella finally notice him?_**

**A/N: Hey everyone. This is another story I wrote. Make sure to check out my other fan fictions! I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter and please review!**

**xXxXxXx**

I admired Bella through my black framed glasses. She was sitting with her friends and smiling beautifully. Her chocolate brown hair was down, it looked so shiny…I felt the desire to run my hands through it. My thick glasses were perched on the tip of my nose. I pushed it up with my index finger as always. She was so stunning; it was hard not to look.

I tried reading through my chemistry book that I've read a _million_ times already. It was just so darn difficult _not_ to look at Bella. Anyone would find it challenging not stare into her brown sparkling eyes and to look at her luscious pink lips.

Emmett came to sit at my table, interrupting my gawking. "Hello Edward," he greeted in his nerdy voice.

"Hi Emmett, did you finish the extra credit for biology?" I asked.

"Yes, I did it before _you_," he said enthusiastically. His brown curly hair was in knots like always and his warn out glasses were perched on his nose. His brown eyes always beamed when he would beat me in whoever finished there homework first.

"I was busy last night. I was watching _star trek_," I informed calmly, mostly I didn't care if Emmett finished before me. I knew already I was _way more_ intelligent that he would ever be.

"Sure, or you were too busy day dreaming about Bella Swan!" he chuckled.

"Shut up, she might hear you," I practically shouted while hitting him on the arm. I looked over to where Bella was sitting with her friends during study hall like always. She didn't seem to have noticed what Emmett said; I sighed in relief.

"Everyone knows who have liked Bella Swan ever since _6__th__ grade!" _he said obnoxiously.

"According to my calculations, that is not true. Of all the friends I have, I only told _you_," I said honestly.

"I'm your _only_ friend," he contradicted sternly.

"True," I agreed sadly. As sad as it was, Emmett McCarty was the only true friend I have ever had. Everyone in my school thinks of me as the super smart kid with huge glasses. No one really tries to take the time to get to know me.

But something about Bella Swan was different…she didn't treat me the way my other peers treated me. She actually talks to me; I wouldn't exactly call her my _friend._ But, she has always been sweet to me. I'm guessing she is kind to me because she pities me.

Either way…I'm still madly in love with her.

The bell abruptly rang, causing me to flinch. Emmett and I said our 'goodbyes' then departed study hall. While walking to biology I tripped over something, causing me to fall to the floor. All my books scattered to the ground.

I yelped as I hit the hard, cold floor. Luckily my hands broke my fall.

I heard a lot of girls laughing hysterically over me, when I looked up I saw Lauren Mallory and her clique.

"Look girls, it's Edward, the _geek_," she smirked maliciously. They all laughed from her rude comment. I realized then that it was Lauren's foot that made me fall. I sighed in frustration as I started to pick up my school books.

"Lauren…what are you _doing?_" I heard a beautiful voice yell angrily behind me.

I instantly froze, knowing who was behind me.

"O-Oh, nothing Bella, we're just goofing around," Lauren stuttered in a panicky voice. I couldn't see Lauren's face but I could tell she was probably frightened by Bella's sudden appearance.

"It doesn't look like you're just goofing around," she disagreed bitterly. I finally looked up and saw Bella. She was looking down at me in pity.

"B-Bella, it's not a big deal-"

"Apologize," she demanded harshly while interrupting Lauren.

"What? No!"

"I _said_ apologize Lauren," Bella said a bit more menacingly.

Lauren sighed in aggravation and then looked down at me. "Sorry," she said bitterly. Then Lauren and her gang fled the hallway.

My heart thumped unevenly because Bella bent down to help me pick up my books. "Let me help you with those," her soft, angelic voice said.

"T-thank you," I stuttered shyly.

She smiled warmly, "I'm sorry about those girls. They can be real ass holes," she giggled softly while standing up and handing me my books. "If they bother you again, just tell me…okay?" she asked.

I nodded while grinning sheepishly.

"Bye Edward." She waved and then turned around and headed for class. My stomach did this weird floppy roller coaster thing when she said my name out loud.

I smiled all the way to history; everyone stared at me for looking like a fool. I didn't even pay attention during class; all I could think about was Bella. She was so brave for sticking up for me. Lauren was the bitchiest person in the whole school, and Bella had the guts to yell at her. She was so confident and cool…how could anyone not love her?

She was simply extraordinary.

xXxXxXx

While waiting in front of the school bus after school - our bus driver doesn't let us in the bus until the final bell rang - some jock bumped into me, causing me to the fall on the cement floor.

"Ouch," I muttered as I hit the hard ground. I heard him mutter a 'sorry' I then realized that my glasses came off as I hit the ground. I started looking for them on the ground; my eyes squinted as I searched. I could barley see anything.

"Are you looking for these?" I heard a girl say behind me. I got up from the ground and turned around to find Alice Brandon holding my glasses with a smugly smile on her face.

"Y-yeah thanks," I stuttered nervously while reaching out to grab my eye glasses.

She turned to her side so that I didn't get a hold of my glasses, "You're Edward Cullen…right?" she asked, still smirking, twirling the glasses with her fingers.

"Yes…" I replied awkwardly. She stared at me skeptically for some strange reason. She looked at me as if she was trying to figure out a hard puzzle. She still refused to hand me my glasses.

"Do you own contacts," she asked suddenly. I was surprised by her answer, why would Alice Brandon be asking me if I owned contacts? What made me even more nervous was the fact that Alice's bestfriend was _Bella_.

"Um…yes, but I don't wear them," I answered strangely.

"Hmm…well, you should. You look good without glasses," she complimented and then finally handing me my glasses. She suddenly turned around and made her way through the crowd of people outside of the school.

I put my over sized black glasses back on me. I thought about what Alice just said, maybe I did look better without glasses. If I wore contacts…maybe Bella would actually think of me as a cool guy.

Just maybe…

xXxXxXx

When I entered my house I walked straight into the kitchen to find Esme cooking, like always.

"Hi mommy," I said while kissing her on the cheek.

"Hello honey. How was school?" she asked politely.

"Fine," I answered

"I'm making pot roast tonight, your favorite," she exclaimed happily.

"Oh wow! Thank you mommy, I'm going to go upstairs and do my homework," I said. My mother could always make me happy, which made me love her even more!

She nodded and then I fled upstairs to my bedroom with my book bag.

My room was filled with 'Star Wars' posters and I had a solar system blanket on my king sized bed that Esme got me for my seventeenth birthday. I dumped my backpack onto my bed and then looked at my reflection in the mirror.

My bronze hair was gelled to the side, and my huge glasses were bent. I thought again to what Alice said…I took of my glasses and then studied myself in the mirror. My green eyes were much noticeable without my glasses on. My beige khaki pants were wrinkled and my dark blue suspenders seemed to fit me strangely. I still looked like a dorky kid though, and that was _never_ going to change.

**xXxXxXx**

**A/N: There's the first chapter, the next chapter will be about Alice _actually giving_ Edward the makeover. If you guys have any questions just ask me. And please review.**


	2. Alice Makeover

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I got from the last chapter. Oh, and BREAKING DAWN IS COMING OUT IN AUGUST 2ND, 2008!! I'm so excited!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**xXxXxXx**

"The answer is 'x' squared!" Emmett contradicted.

"No, it's 'x' cubed," I disagreed. Emmett and I were in study hall again, arguing over a simple math equation.

"I think it's squared," he said again.

"Well, I think it's cubed!"

"I guess we will find out the answer in calculus," he grinned.

"Fine," I snapped. We went back to reading our books, Emmett and I always argue over topics. It was either math equations, or star trek, or if the Sci-Fi channel is overrated.

Emmett looked past my shoulder. "Alice Brandon keeps staring at you," he said astonished.

I stiffened. "Really…like how? Is she glaring or just staring," I asked him.

"She seems…_confused_ for some reason," he said while scrunching his eye brows.

"I wonder why…"I thought out loud. I immediately remembered how strange Alice was with me yesterday. She never speaks to me; none the less tell me I look better without glasses. Girls like Alice don't speak to me…except Bella.

I looked over to where Bella was sitting with Alice. When Alice caught me glancing she quickly looked back into her book.

"She is probably confused by the fact that I'm the biggest dork in this school and yet I have more muscle than Mike Newton," he said while flexing his arm.

I chuckled, "Well it's not your fault that your dad makes you go to the gym."

"True," he nodded in agreement. His eyes suddenly widened with shock behind his thick glasses, "Oh my _french toast!_ Alice is coming here!" he informed enthusiastically.

"W-what…" I asked in shock, I was too scared to look behind me.

"Hi Edward," I heard Alice say behind me, I nearly jumped out of my seat.

"H-hello Alice," I greeted, obviously flustered.

"Do you mind if we talk in the hallway privately?" she asked smiling.

Emmett's jaw dropped. "Sure," I said, trying to keep calm. I got up from the table giving Emmett a nervous glance before leaving the room with Alice.

When we got in the hallway, Alice abruptly turned around and stared at me from my head to my toes. I stiffened nervously…why was she staring at me like that?

"Why aren't you wearing your contacts?" she asked while placing her hands on her hips.

"I…uh," I stuttered nervous, I didn't actually take it seriously that she wanted me to wear the contacts. And besides…I didn't know how to put them on. "I didn't know y-you wanted me to a-actually _wear_ them," I said while choking out a chuckle.

"I said they would look good on you…"

"Yeah…but-"

"Just never mind…Edward can I be honest with you?" she asked, she spoke her words very slow and calmly.

"S-sure," I stuttered, not really prepared for what she was about to say.

"Edward…" she took a couple of steps toward me. "I have known you for a long time, every since 6th grade, and ever since I've known you have been the sweet, humble…_nerdy_ boy," she spoke honestly. I wasn't offended by her calling me nerdy, I was used to it.

"Go one," I prompted.

"And yesterday when I saw you _without_ your glasses…well, how do I put it? You looked like…a model," she said. The way she said it made me realize that she was not lying. She looked me straight in the eye, with no hint of bluffing.

"Are serious," I asked, shocked by what she had just said.

She nodded quickly. "I don't know if you have ever noticed Edward, but you have _really_ nice features."

I shook my head, speechless from all her comments.

"Well…I was kind of wondering if I could do a project of you…" she asked awkwardly.

I stifled a chuckle, "Sure, I'll do a project with you." I smiled

Alice frowned, "I never said I wanted to do a project _with_ you, I said I want to do a project _of_ you," she said slowly.

I grimaced, "How can you do a project _of_ me?" I asked genuinely confused.

She stood straight and proud, "I want to give you an _Alice makeover_," she said in a triumphant voice.

I just stood there, staring at her as if she was a mental person.

"_What?_" I asked in disbelief.

She giggled offhandedly, "Edward…have you ever wondered what you like behind your glasses? You look like a totally different boy…well, you look like a _man_," she grinned widely.

I raised my brows in shock, "Really?"

"_Yes!_ And imagine what you would look like if I gave you a totally _whole_ new look, and wardrobe!" she said enthusiastically.

I thought it through for a minute. If Bella saw me as a macho, cool guy…maybe she would actually think of me as someone she could see herself with.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "What's in it for _you?_" I asked suspiciously. I had to be sure; people like Alice don't go up to nerds like me to give them _makeovers_. It all could be a joke for all I know, and I would rather be safe than sorry.

"I just want to help out a friend," she replied while placing her right arm around my shoulders reassuringly. "And besides, it would make me feel better for helping those less fortunate than me," she smiled sincerely while placing her hand over her heart, even though that was kind of_ offending_ to me.

"Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically.

Her eyes brightened up even more, "So…when should start?" she asked enthusiastically.

I groaned.

xXxXxXx

Alice decided to give me her _Alice makeover_ at my house after school that day. We decided to take Alice's yellow Porsche to get to my house. The yellow Porsche that made everyone swoon.

"So…what exactly are you going to do to me?" I asked Alice cautiously while opened the front door to my house.

"I can't tell you that, it will be a surprise," she informed while giggling.

"Alright…" I muttered incoherently. We reached the kitchen to find Esme cleaning.

"Hi mommy, this is Alice," I said while gesturing toward Alice. Esme smiled sincerely at her. For some reason though, Alice froze with shock.

"Oh hello Alice, didn't you go to Edward's middle school?" she asked.

Alice nodded, still speechless for some reason.

"Alice came to help with homework and stuff," I lied. Alice and I thought if we told my mother she was giving me a makeover that she would flip her lid. So we decided to bend the truth a little.

Esme nodded and then went back to working. I instantly felt guilty, she quickly believe the lie I just told her.

Before I could react, Alice pulled my arm and made her way upstairs; still dragging me.

"Are you alright," I asked, genuinely concerned.

Her eyes were still somewhat wide. "Edward…do you seriously…call your mother…_mommy?_" she asked, dumbfounded.

I still didn't understand why she was so shocked. "So?"

Alice scoffed, "You're almost eighteen years old Edward…" she said slowly.

"Your point?" I asked, still not getting it.

"No adult calls his mother '_mommy_'" she said flatly.

"Why not?"

She groaned, "Never mind, where is your room?"

"Over there," my pale hand pointed to the door next to the bathroom in the hallway.

She nodded her head and then went to go inside. When she was actually in there she suddenly stopped, dead at her tracks. Her eyes widened with shock, and she was stiff as a cardboard.

I wasn't surprised, "Alice…what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"This…is…_your_ room?" she asked traumatized.

I nodded; her mouth was still wide open. She walked into the center of the room, taking in the 'Star Wars' posters, the planets bed sheet and the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling.

Alice finally looked me in the eyes, her glare penetrating. "I am no longer just giving _you _a makeover…but your room as well," she started harshly.

"_What?_" I said flabbergasted.

"Edward, once I'm done with you… you'll be Mr. Popular! You can't have a room like this," she explained while gesturing around the room.

"Why not?" I asked, still bewildered. "It's not like people will be in my room." I honestly don't think anyone would be in my house either. A makeover can't make a nerdy boy popular…can it?

"Yes, people _will_ be in your room. Once your popular…you're going be doing _a lot_ more with girls than just tutoring them," she teased, smirking widely.

My face reddened with embarrassment from her comment. I didn't want to know what she even meant…

"Okay! Where should we start…" she said while placing her index finger on her lips, tapping them lightly. She examined me slowly from my head to my toes. "Let's start with your room," she giggled while stripping my bed sheets.

"Hey," I whined like a five year old. "My mommy- I mean my _mom_ got me those for my seventeenth birthday!"

Alice snorted, "That's exactly why I'm taking them off, you need plain bed sheets…not_ dorky_ ones," she noted sternly. I grimaced; I will miss those wonderful sheets that made me sleep like a baby.

After she was done removing my sheets from the bed she then started taking down my "Star Wars' posters from my white walls.

"Hey," I whined again. "Why are you taking those down?"

Alice stopped and stared at me as if I were an extra terrestrial, "You have _got_ to be kidding me right?" I frowned in defeat; she was going to win anyway as much as I complained. "That's what I thought," she continued to take down my loveable posters that I cared for as if they were my own _children_…

After ten long minutes of watching her take down the posters she then stopped and looked around the plain room, "Are you done with my room," I asked in a bored tone.

"I think so…" she said hesitantly, her eyes still wandering around my room. Her eyes suddenly shot to me, she grinned wickedly. "Now I'm done with your room, now lets begin with you," she said enthusiastically while clapping her hands eagerly.

I groaned, "I'm not sure I want to do this anymore."

"Oh _hush up_ you bitter butt!" she giggled while poking my hair with her pale finger. "Whoa…your hair is so stiff, why do you use so much gel?" she asked.

"I don't know what else to do with it," I said honestly.

"I can fix that," she stated cheerfully. She then started dragging me by the arm to the bathroom. She walked over to my shower and turned it on.

"What are you doing?" I yelled over the running water.

"You'll see," she said while grabbing my head and rinsing it under the shower hose. I didn't protest much, it was warm water, so it didn't bother me.

After she was done washing my hair with shampoo and condition – which we got from Esme – Alice then took Esme's blow dryer and started drying my hair.

"Have you ever used one of these?" she asked loudly over the loud machine.

"No," I mouthed back to her. After five minutes of drying my reddish-brown hair, she turned the blow dryer off and examined me.

"Wow…you have really nice hair Edward," she said astonished.

"Really?" I grinned widely.

"Take a look for yourself," she said while pointing to the mirror. I eagerly went to go see my new hair. My eyes immediately shot wide open when I saw my brand new hair.

It wasn't so stiff anymore, it wasn't even brushed! My hair was naturally straight and even to me, my hair looked pretty good. The bronze color of my hair brightened more, making me look even better. The messy look made me look much, much better.

"Wow, thanks Alice," I said earnestly while running my hand through my soft hair.

"I _am_ a genius aren't I? Well, I'm not done yet," she giggled while dragging me back to my room. "So…I'm done with your room, I just need to put new sheets on your bed. Your hair looks fabulous. All that's left to do is get you into better clothes," she explained while looked down at my suspenders and plaid shoes.

"I don't really have other clothes than these kinds of clothes," I said truthfully while fidgeting with my suspenders.

"That's perfectly OK, because we're going shopping!" she practically yelled cheerfully, while clapping her hands.

I scowled; knowing Alice, shopping with her will be _hell. _

xXxXxXx

"Gosh, we really did shop until we dropped," Alice said exhaustedly while walking back into the house.

"_I_ was the one had to hold all the bags," I complained while dropping all the shopping bags on the ground and then flopped tiredly onto the couch.

"Well, they're _your_ clothes," she said while examining her cuticles.

The whole shopping thing with Alice wasn't as mad at I thought it would be. We went to a lot of stores which I have never been to. Stores like Gap, French Connection, Armani Exchange, Banana Republic, H & M, and many other stores which I did not know of until today.

"Are we done yet?" I asked in a complaining voice.

"Not yet, we have a couple of more things to do to you," she replied while looking through the shopping bags. She picked up a pair of jeans and a plain white buttoned shirt she threw them at me from across the room. "Here, try these on," she commanded.

I got up slowly off the coach with the clothes in my hands to my room. After I got dressed I didn't even bother to look in the mirror, afraid of what I might see. I dragged my feet into the living room where Alice was sitting on the coach impatiently.

She got up slowly, never taking her eyes of off me. "Whoa, I am _such_ a genius," she squealed while hopping up and down.

I grinned; yes she was an evil little genius.

"Thank you Alice, I really appreciate all you did for me," giving her the hint that I wanted her to leave.

"Don't you want to see yourself in the mirror?" she asked.

I shrugged; too petrified of what I might see when I looked in the mirror. "I guess," I said in a bored tone.

Alice glared at me skeptically, "Well, before you go look…there is one more thing I need to do…" she then walked up to me, she slowly took off my over sized glasses with shaky hands. "There," she whispered, her eyes appraising me. "We are finished," she said in a triumphant voice.

Shaking lightly, I started walking slowly to my bedroom with Alice following closely behind. When I reached my room which looked completely different from the way it looked this morning. The bed sheets were plain black, my walls were bare. The glow in the dark stars on the ceiling was not there anymore. Everything was just so…not me.

When I reached the mirror, I took a very deep breath before looking at my reflection.

There I was, even though that guy didn't even look like me. My hair was messy and had that bad boy look to it. My emerald eyes seemed brighter without the glasses hovering over them. Without the glasses my face looked more angular. Alice was right; I _did _look like a model. The white shirt that I wore made my chest look more muscular and my arms more toned. I stared at my self astonished, still not believing the man I was looking at was _me_.

"Pretty spectacular, huh?" she asked grinning widely.

I nodded, too speechless to coherent anything.

"Alice…you're a_genius_," I said loudly and really meaning it this time.

"I know," she joked while giggling. "Well, I have to jet, remember to wear your contacts tomorrow and don't brush your hair and wear the clothes we bought. Okay?" she asked.

"Okay."

"Tomorrow during school, we will see how the girls react toward you," she giggled uncontrollably.

I blushed furiously, "Do you really think they would…"

She nodded, still smirking. I sighed in stress, not really prepared for tomorrow. "Don't worry Edward. What's the worst that can happen? A mob of girls _attacking_ you?" she joked.

We exchanged nervous glances, afraid that might _actually_ happen.

"It _won't_ happen," she said in a panicked voice.

I nodded, agreeing with her. "Hopefully," I muttered. The _only _person I wanted to attack me was Bella…

"Well…I should go. My work here is done," she smiled, glancing at me one last time.

"Thank you so much Alice," I said sincerely while giving her a friendly hug.

She grinned, "I guess tomorrow we will see if my project worked…" she said. She then left, satisfied with her work.

My stomach fluttered anxiously, I wonder how Bella will react when she sees me…like this. Will she like me even more? Will she get jealous when she sees other girls checking me out like how Alice predicted?

I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

**A/N: The next chapter will be Edward's first day as a HOTTIE! Please review! **


	3. Confidence

**A/N: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews on the last chapter! Sorry that I didn't update in a while, I had a big project for school that I needed to finish. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**xXxXxXx**

"Are you _sure_ you will be fine walking to homeroom by yourself?" Alice asked concerned.

I sighed, "_Yes_ Alice I will be perfectly OK," it was nearly the hundredth time I assured her this morning. Alice had some weird theory that while I walk to first period that I would get ambushed by dazzled girls. _I_ on the other hand thought that was a bunch of hooey.

"_Just_ making sure," she muttered while looking around the parking lot to see if anyone was around. She took a couple steps closer to me. "Remember to watch out OK? I bet a lot of people will be asking you if you are a new student," she said in a hushed voice so that no one heard.

I chuckled. "I doubt it," I mumbled, thinking how ridicules that sounded.

"I don't," she growled, trying to sound strict but her eyes held humor.

I looked her straight in the eye. "Alice, I'm a big boy, you _need_ to stop worrying. I will be fine," I assured her comfortingly.

She smiled sincerely, "Alright, good luck." She patted my arm and then left me standing alone in the parking lot. I took a very deep breath before heading toward class.

As I got in the school there were many people shooting glares at me. I suddenly became really self-conscious. A couple of girls talking by their lockers started grinning when they saw me. They all whispered to each other secretly. I wonder what they were giggling about.

Many jocks stopped snickering with their friends to give me nasty glares. Why were they being so mean to me? Maybe Alice was right…

I suddenly stop walking and my grip on my backpack tightened. Right in front of me was Bella talking to Angela. She didn't see me, thank gosh. I completely forgot all about the people staring at me and whirled around, running down the hall away from Bella. I looked like a complete idiot.

By the time I reached the end of the school I was panting. I leaned against a locker and closed my eyes. I had no idea why I had just done what I did. Bella didn't see me that was for sure. I wasn't ready for Bella to see me, just yet. We had study hall together, so she would _obviously_ see me today. What will Bella say when she sees me? Will she think I'm good-looking now? Will she be displeased? A million questions popped into my head all at once.

"Oh…my…_french toast!_ _Edward?_" a deep astonished voice said. My eyes shot open and saw Emmett standing in front of me, his eyes wide with disbelief, he looked so surprised. I stiffened from his gaze. He choked out, "Is that you?"

I nodded; surprised that he would ask a silly question like that. I stuck my hands in my new jean pockets nervously. "Yes…Alice Brandon gave me this harmless makeover; she thought I would look nice…so I let her do it." I babbled nervously.

He was still shocked. "You look…" He tried to find the right word to describe it, "Different."

"I know," I agreed.

Emmett composed himself and then sighed, "Why did you do it?"

"What do you mean?" I croaked.

"Don't you know what's going to happen? You are going to _change_ into someone else. With your looks…y-you're going to be a different person now," he stuttered hesitantly. He looked so…_pained_ by my new image.

"Emmett… don't worry. I'm _still_ the same guy that I was yesterday morning," I assured him.

He didn't reply right away, he just glared at me for a minute. "Whatever you say," he whispered dubiously. I stared back at him awkwardly. He then turned away toward class leaving me in the empty hallway, all by myself.

Why did he think that I would change into someone different? Someone who wasn't me…that could never change. I will still be the same guy, a makeover can't change me.

I will still be the nerdy Edward Cullen… right?

xXxXxXx

As I sat down during first period, all my classmates were silent and shooting side glances at me. They tried not to show that they were staring. But in the corner of my eye I saw them whispering to there pals about my brand new image.

Most of the girls looked at me from head to toe. They looked…dazzled by my appearance, just how Alice predicted. I was dumbfounded.

"Mr. Cullen, is that _you?_" Mr. Basso, my English teacher, asked me skeptically.

"Yes," I replied warily.

He nodded, "You cleaned up well." He then went back to writing on the chalkboard. Even my _English_ teacher found my appearance better.

I heard a couple of girls in the back of the classroom giggle; I turned around to see what they were chuckling at. When they saw that I was facing them, they waved eagerly.

I waved back awkwardly and then turned around to face the teacher. _Were they flirting with me?_ No girls _ever _flirt with me. Well, that was…strange.

xXxXxXx

The rest the day was like homeroom, girls flirting with me and I blushed. Jocks scowled at me which made me scared. I would see Bella during study hall…the thought made my stomach drop.

While walking to my next class I saw Lauren with her gang chatting quietly. I tried my best to dodge them, I failed miserably.

"So…_Edward Cullen_ got a makeover? What a surprise," Lauren said nonchalantly. I stopped walking, dead on my tracks. I didn't turn around to face her, I just stood there.

"Did your fairy godmother _finally_ come?" Ashley asked bitterly. I flinched from her harsh remark. All of Lauren's friends giggled loudly, including Lauren.

I slowly turned around to face them, if I ran now I would just look like a total coward. Lauren walked slowly toward me. What caught me by surprise was that she was so close to me that we were almost _touching._

This is random.

She looked up at me with a smirk plastered on her face. "So Eddie, there's a party at my house after the football game on Friday, you should totally come," she whispered, trying to sound seductive. Whoa…where did that come from? One minute she is insulting me, the next second she is asking me to come to one of her parties. Wow. This makeover sure made a difference.

"Excuse me? Why would I go to _your_ party?" I asked bitterly.

"Twenty-four hours ago you wouldn't have been invited, but things change," she snapped confidently.

My eyebrows shot up. How dare she say that to me? "And…what if I don't want to go to one of your gay ass parties?" I shrugged calmly. "I would rather be at _home_ playing Final Fantasy than go to one of _your _parties," I barked.

She snorted. "_Puh_-lease, everyone loves my parties," she disagreed sternly.

"Get it through your brainless head Lauren, I will never go. Period," I stated harshly, looking her straight in the eyes. Whoa…where did all _that _confidence come from?

She scowled, but I could tell she was hurt. She then stomped away with her clique walking behind her. For the first time ever I actually talked back to _Lauren_. I could feel the huge grin spreading on my face. And all the butterflies in my stomach seemed to disappear.

I could get used to this.

xXxXxXx

"So…did Bella see you already?" Emmett asked awkwardly during study hall. Emmett was still acting strange with me, but at least he was talking to me.

"No," I murmured while doodling in my notebook. Bella was usually a couple of minutes late to study hall, so I wasn't worried.

"I don't know if you have noticed much, but eh…_a lot_ of girls are checking you out," he whispered hesitantly.

I smirked widely, "I've noticed." All the girls who were checking me out today held no impact on me, the only girl I cared about was Bella. And any minute now she will walk through the door.

"Tanya is coming over here…_Oh joy_," he said sarcastically. I chuckled.

"Hello Edward," Tanya greeted while taking the seat next to mine. Tanya has never been mean to me the way Lauren was. But she never talked to me either. She just completely ignored me; as if I didn't exist. I wasn't too shocked to see she was talking to me now though. A lot of girls today came up to talk to me.

"Hi Tanya," I said politely.

"I _love_ your new look," she complimented while flipping her blond hair to her side.

"Thank you," I said while going back to doodling.

She seemed offended that I didn't say much. She probably expected me to be all over her, which was not a surprise for Tanya to think. Every guy at this school swoons over her. She was probably even more popular than Lauren. Emmett's jaw dropped from my reaction toward her, he was as shocked as she was.

Tanya smiled bitterly then left our table to sit with her friends. Emmett's eyes were wide with shock. "Edward that was _Tanya _complimenting you, and you were so serene," he said astonished.

I shrugged, thinking it was no big deal.

Then all of the sudden, Bella walked through the door with Alice. I immediately stiffened when I saw her walk in. She didn't see me; she was too busy chatting with Alice. When Alice saw me she winked. That reminded me; I had to thank Alice once again for giving me the makeover.

When I talk to Bella it will be different from how I talk to the other girls. I want to make a very good impression when I talk to her. Finally she will see me as someone cool, other than the dorky kid I was twenty-four hours ago.

During the rest of study hall Bella didn't seem to notice me, which was perfectly fine with me. I would talk to her after class.

I told Emmett I would talk to him later when the bell rang. I immediately stalked off the classroom to the hallway where Bella was.

"Bella," I called after her.

She whirled around to see who was calling after her. Many emotion played on her face all at once, she was first shocked and then skeptical and then serene. "Whoa, you look…different Edward," her beautiful voice said. Her sparkly brown eyes were wide.

I shrugged. "A change can't hurt," I said. "Oh and speaking of change, remember when you told me to inform you when Lauren was being an ass to me?" I asked while smirking.

She nodded, her eyes never left mine. "Y-yeah," she stuttered shyly.

"Well, I don't have to worry about her teasing me anymore," I smirked even wider.

"Really? And why is that?" she asked skeptically.

I took a couple of steps closer to her; we were a centimeter away from touching. I looked her straight in the eye. "Let's just say I worked things out," I breathed.

She blinked once, seeming dazzled by me. I just noticed that she wasn't breathing and then she took a very deep breath. I stepped back to give her some space. It was obvious that she was awe-struck.

"Oh, alright," she blushed uncontrollably. _Yes,_ I have her exactly where I want her. I just made _Bella Swan _practically swoon over me; this just keeps on getting better and better. First I diss Lauren, and girls like Tanya are talking to _me._ And now Bella, my dream girl, might actually think I'm cool.

"I'll talk to you later," it sounded like a question.

"S-sure," she stuttered. I then whirled around heading to class. I couldn't help but smirk all the way there. Pretty soon she will be eating out of the palm of my hand.

I wonder where all this confidence came from?

**xXxXxXx**

**A/N: Edward is getting kind of cocky…hmm. If you people don't review, then I ****won't update.**


	4. Battle Ship Galaxy

**A/N: Wow, the Twilight movie is really happening, everyone has been cast. It is so exciting!! Well anyway, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter. You guys are the best!!**

**Yes, I know you guys don't like Edward being cocky and such, but I _always_ have my reasons for doing things. I know what I'm doing and don't worry this story will have a happy ending. I do not like cocky Edward either. Like you guys, I _love_ nerdy Edward too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**xXxXxXx**

"I can't _believe_ you're winning!" I said obnoxiously to Emmett. He was beating me in the 'Battle Ship Galaxy' game. I always beat him easily with these video games and for some strange reason he was kicking my butt.

"I know! It's so_weird_…have you forgotten how to play or something?" he asked suspiciously, his eyebrows scrunched, but his eyes never left the T.V screen as we played.

"No…at least I don't _think_ so," I mumbled looking away from the television screen. This whole week I have been distracted. Bella and I kept talking more and more these days. Our conversations never seemed to have an end, and I guess she was finally my friend. I have found out that Bella likes a lot of the same things I have an interest in as well, but it would be even _more_ wonderful if we were more than friends.

I put my PS2 controller on the floor and sighed in frustration. "What's wrong?" Emmett asked confused, finally looking away from the game to see why I had stopped playing.

"I don't feel like playing anymore," I murmured while getting up to stretch my stiff body from playing video games for an hour straight.

"Oh…" he mumbled, looking hurt.

"I think I should go now," I said awkwardly, not meeting his gaze.

He didn't reply; he just simply nodded glumly. I then awkwardly left his huge room full of 'Final Fantasy' and 'Naruto' posters that covered his wall. I felt a bang in my heart from remembering how much I missed my 'Star Wars' posters that Alice made me take down. Without them, my room felt naked.

But, I shouldn't be worried about that right now; my relationship with Emmett was going down hill.

What Emmett said the other day about me going to change into a different guy was ridicules! I would always be the same guy, and I was kind of peeved that he would actually think that.

I wasn't the type of guy to hold grudges, but it still hurt me about what he said. This past week we were fine hanging out together. But I always felt like Emmett was a little _jealous_ with the fact that I was getting so much attention. Girls actually gawked over me, jocks envied me and Bella was actually starting to warm up to me.

For some weird reason…Emmett getting jealous over _me_ made me feel _superior_ for once in my life. And thinking this, I couldn't help the smug grin forming on my face as I left Emmett's house.

xXxXxXx

"Do you understand?" I asked Bella patiently. I leaned in toward her, staring at her anxiously, waiting for her reply.

"…Kind of," she answered nonchalantly, still looking down into her chemistry notebook. Her perfect eyebrows were scrunched together.

I thought I should quiz her one more time. "So, what does 'NE' stand for?" I asked anxiously.

"Neon?" she blurted and smiled beautifully.

I returned the smile. "_See_, the Periodic Table isn't that hard," I said, chuckling softly.

"Thanks Edward," she smiled even wider, making my heart skip a beat. She looked over my shoulder to where I normally sit with Emmett at the empty table. Her brown eyebrows scrunched again with confusion. "Where is your friend Emmett? Don't you usually sit with him," she asked skeptically.

I shrugged casually. "Yeah, but he has an orthodontist appointment today. So he couldn't come to school," I explained.

She nodded and then opened her mouth to say something but shut it quickly when Alice approached our table. "Hi Edward and Bella," she greeted enthusiastically, sitting down next to Bella. When Alice said _'Edward and Bella'_ together in the same sentence it made my heart accelerate rapidly.

"Hi," Bella and I said at the same time. For some strange reason Bella seemed disappointed that Alice sat at our table, but she tried to make it look like she wasn't.

"So Edward, I was thinking that maybe we should throw a party at your house this Friday," Alice suggested.

"Um…a party?" I echoed nervously, fidgeting with my fingers. The last time I had a party was when I was fourteen, I wanted to throw a Halloween party for my classmates. And it didn't turn out so well…only _two_ people arrived: Emmett and Bella. After that party of three I never wanted to have another one again. But, I guess this time would different, since I'm actually _popular_ now.

"Yes a party, but only if it's OK with you," she asked me. They both waited patiently for my answer.

"Yeah, sure we can have a party at my house," I finally replied. Hopefully it won't be like my Halloween party.

Alice's eyes beamed with excitement. "Great! I'll start planning it," she said enthusiastically and then left the table, leaving Bella and me alone at the table.

"Alice sure is something," Bella muttered while doodling on her binder.

I chuckled. "Yeah she is," I agreed. I faked a smile, but inside I was a nervous wreck. Who would come to my party? Will Bella enjoy herself? I guess I would find out on Friday. A part of me didn't want to have this party, but another part was dying for it to happen. It would give Bella and I more time to hang out and talk, just thinking about that made my stomach do that same roller coaster thing it always does when I think about Bella.

xXxXxXx

After school I decided to play my piano to clear my thoughts. Usually when I'm confused or can't make up my mind, playing helps me decide. I still didn't know if I should have this party or not. While strumming my fingers on the piano keys my phone started ringing.

I immediately stopped playing to go answer it. "Hello?" I greeted when I answered it.

"Hi Edward," Emmett greeted cheerfully.

I frowned. "Oh, hi Emmett," I said dryly. To be honest, I was a bit disappointed that it was Emmett calling, but if it was Bella… then that would be a whole different story.

"Guess what is on Friday?" he asked eagerly. _Shoot_, did he already know about the party? Was he even invited?

"Um…I don't know," I lied.

"I can't believe you forgot," he chuckled. I waited impatiently for him to tell me. "My trumpet recital!" he finally said. I grimaced, crap! I totally forgot about that. A couple of days ago Emmett invited me to his trumpet recital, it was obviously a big thing to him. But I forgot all about that, it _was_ a distracting week for me. I cursed incoherently.

"Um…" was all I said.

There was a short silence. "You _are_ coming…right?" he asked skeptically.

"Um," I said again. "I have to ask my mommy- I mean _mom_ and I'll call you back," I promised nervously.

"Alright," he mumbled warily. I then snapped my phone shut. What was I suppose to do now? I already told Alice that we could throw a party at my house. But I told Emmett I would go to his trumpet thing.

I ran my hand through my messy hair, this was so stressful. But if I told Alice that I already promised Emmett, I know for sure she would understand. But…what if I didn't want to cancel it? Maybe at the party something with happen with Bella and I, at least that's what I wanted. I wanted something to happen at the party between Bella and me.

Apart of me wanted to go to both, but I mostly just wanted the party. Emmett would be devastated if I didn't go though, he was so excited for Friday and he would expect his bestfriend to be there cheering him on. I sighed in frustration; I wanted to hit something badly. I didn't know what to choose, but I had to do it quickly.

**xXxXxXx**

**A/N: Poll- ****Should Edward go to Emmett's trumpet recital OR should he not cancel his party****? It's a vote, so you can**** VOTE!**


	5. Liar Liar

**A/N: Please don't beat me up after you read this chapter!!! Please I'm begging! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter! I wanna give hugs to all of you!**

**Just to clear things up, this will NOT be another one of those stories where Edward is an ass, like I said before; this story WILL have a happy ending. Every story needs a climax and a plot, same with this story. So, if you're pissed with Edward, then that is fine with me, because I'm mad at him too. Just please don't yell at me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**xXxXxXx**

"Alice!" I yelled after her in the empty hallway.

She unexpectingly whirled around; when she saw me she smiled warmly. "Hi Edward," she greeted kindly.

"Hi," I greeted shortly. I continued, "I was just wondering if we could re-schedule the p-party to some other day?" I asked nervously, waiting for her answer. Maybe if we re-scheduled the party to next week or some other day, I could go to Emmett's trumpet recital.

Alice frowned. "You're telling me this now?" she practically yelled.

I flinched. "Well…we just decided to have it yesterday," I said panicking.

"So? I already called everyone. The party is this Friday," she explained sternly.

"…Well can't you just tell everyone that it's canceled?" I asked hysterically.

"I don't know…" she said warily. I frowned. "Edward, it's not at easy at it sounds, I invited a lot of people."

_What did she mean it's not as easy as it sounds?_ "What's so hard about informing everyone the party was canceled?" I snapped. I didn't mean to be rude, but I just couldn't miss Emmett's recital.

She ignored my question. "Are you _sure_ you want to cancel it? It really would have been a great party…" she prompted.

I stiffened. More than anything I wanted to have this party, but I knew it would be wrong to ditch Emmett's recital. I have always been the guy who would stick by my friend's side, I would never think twice about going to Emmett's recital. But this time was different… _I_ was different.

"I…I don't know Alice," I said hesitantly, still unsure of what I was going to do. This party would have been a very important night for Bella and me. I knew for sure that something would have happened. Maybe Bella would actually dance with _me_ or something. Maybe we would constantly talk the whole night or maybe even more-

"So…." Alice interrupted my deep thinking. "Do you want me to cancel it or not?" she asked nonchalantly.

It took me a while to actually answer. I still stared into her eyes, but I knew my answer wasn't in there. "…No," I choked out slowly. "I don't want you to cancel it."

_Crap, what have I gotten myself into?_

xXxXxXx

I ran my pale hand through my untidy hair, which I was never able to do before my makeover since I always applied hair gel. Ever since I talked to Alice with morning I have been cursing myself constantly. Yet I couldn't bring myself to go tell Alice to cancel the party. I needed to cancel that damn party…but for some peculiar reason my feet wouldn't move.

"Edward? Are you okay?" asked a familiar beautiful voice. My eyes shot open, longing to see her face. Bella stood in front of me as I leaned against a locker. She looked concerned.

"Hi Bella," I breathed, saying her name out loud made my heart accelerate. I forgot to answer her question since her appearance dazzled me, causing me to be speechless. "I'm fine," I answered weakly. "I'm just a little…ill." _Ill didn't even cover it. _

She nodded understandingly. It was then silent between us, neither of us not knowing what to say. Her arms tightened nervously around the books she was carrying, she suddenly became shy, causing me to flush to see her being so shy around me. "So…" she said nervously. "Are you excited for your party this Friday?" _She is so adorable when she's shy. _

A whole new kind of guilt washed over me again, this one much stronger. With all this guilt I had, I couldn't bring myself to cancel the party. This whole situation was making me a horrible person and a bad friend, but I still didn't do anything to solve it. "Yeah," I replied calmly.

"Good," she said approvingly. "I'll see you there," she said and then started walking away to class. I just stood there, staring at her as she left gracefully. I then realized I was at the point of no return. I already told Bella I was going; therefore I couldn't possibly not go. That would just displease her.

I would have to call Emmett tonight; I had to make up some lie, any lie. He would never know…right?

xXxXxXx

I paced around my plain room stressfully, with my hand clenching my phone. I've been pacing back and forth for about ten minutes straight. I was determined to call Emmett and make an excuse not to go to his recital. Well, it wasn't really an excuse, more like a lie.

I dialed his number into my phone, punching in the numbers harder than necessary. It ringed two times before he finally answered. "Hello?" he answered cheerfully. Knowing I was going to ruin his good mood made me feel even guiltier, if that was possible.

"Hey Emmett," I greeted innocently, preparing to hear the worst from him.

"Oh. Hey Edward! I'm so glad you called! Guess what my mom got me for my recital on Friday?"

_I Might as well guess. _"Um… I don't know…a Naruto DVD?" I guessed. Emmett absolutely adored Naruto.

"No! I have _all _of the DVD's remember?" he sounded shocked but chuckled. "Well anyway, she got me a _clip on tie!_ Isn't that cool?! It's blue too!" he said enthusiastically.

"Oh…that's great," I said in a bored tone. "Speaking of your recital…um I have some bad news," I lied.

"Oh…" he said sadly.

"I can't make it Em. I have to go… sock shopping with my mom." I made up that lie right off the bat. And it wasn't a bad lie either; I _always_ go sock shopping with my mom.

"_Sock _shopping?" he echoed disbelievingly.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered anxiously.

"You have to go_ Friday?_ Can't you go any other-"

"Sorry. No," I interrupted sternly. I tried to sound as polite as possible, but failed miserably. I really shouldn't have been so rude to him, he didn't deserve this. I knew for a fact he didn't deserve this…but yet I didn't do _anything_ about it.

"Oh…" he sounded really hurt.

"Yeah…I'm sorry buddy," I apologized, honestly meaning it.

"It's okay, there's always next time," he assured still sounding hurt.

"Yeah…next time," I promised. "Bye Emmett, good luck on Friday."

"Thanks, bye," he said glumly. I snapped my phone shut, hating myself for just doing that.

xXxXxXx

Emmett McCarty

The whole audience was crowded. Every seat was taken and the show would soon start. I saw my parents sitting right in front, ready to cheer me on. I smiled warmly seeing them sitting there right in front of us trumpet players on stage. At least my parents showed up tonight…unlike my bestfriend. Edward always attended my chess competitions and my trumpet recitals, but he had to go _sock_ shopping, which is truly insane, even for us nerds.

Yet I knew Edward wasn't telling me something. Lately these days he has been keeping himself from me. Ever since Alice Brandon gave him that makeover…he has been _different_. And I couldn't help but feel like I've _lost_ my bestfriend.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Banner, can I use the little boys room," I asked my trumpet teacher politely.

"Sure Emmett, just remember to be back in ten minutes. The show will start soon," she said in her high pitched voice.

I nodded and then carefully placed my trumpet back in its case. While getting off stage and heading toward the washroom I bumped into someone accidentally.

"Ouch," she muttered as she hit the cold ground.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized quickly while helping her back up. I wasn't that surprised to see her fall down when we bumped. Since I was so big and bulky…that happened _a lot_.

"It's fine," she said while getting up and straightening out her blond beautiful hair. When she got up from the ground I saw her face more distinctively._Gosh,_ she was gorgeous. She had long blond hair and bright blue eyes that I could practically swim it.

"H-hi," I greeted stupidly. I didn't know what else to say to her, I just wanted to hear her voice again. I straightened out my glasses shyly.

"Hi," she smiled warmly, making me weak in the knees. "Your Emmett McCarty right?" she asked skeptically, still smiling.

I grinned widely, how did this stunning girl know _me?_ "Y-yes," I replied. I could barley hear myself because of my loud heart beating rapidly.

"I'm Jasper's sister, Rosalie," she said. I finally understood how she knew me. Jasper was a trumpet player as well, we were really close friends. How did I not know she was Jasper's sister? They looked exactly alike.

"Oh! Yeah, it's nice to meet you," I said confidently.

"Jasper always tells me how funny you are," she said, causing me to blush. _Jasper talks about me with her?_ I didn't reply. I just kept smiling at her, intoxicated by her presence. "So…" she continued. "What are you doing after the recital?" she asked.

"Um…" I said nervously. "Nothing, why?"

"Jasper and I are going to my friend's party. You should come too." she invited.

Well I guess if Jasper was going it wouldn't be so bad. "Are you sure I'm allowed to go? I don't even know the person," I asked skeptically.

"Yeah, it's fine. My friend Alice is throwing it," she assured. _Alice Brandon?_ I thought. _No…it couldn't be her._ How could Rosalie know Alice, she didn't go to our school. I still think I should go though, since Edward ditched my recital…I deserved to have a little fun.

"Sure," I grinned. I can already tell that tonight will be a blast.

**xXxXxXx**

**A/N: UH-OH! Emmett is going to Edward's party!! DUN DUN DUUN! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!?! ****Review**** to find out! Oh, and who wants Emmett to have a makeover, type 'AY'**


	6. Teddy Bear

**A/N: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews on the last chapter, you people are amazing! You all deserve 'Star Wars' posters!!! Haha! Sorry that I didn't update in a while, I had exams ALL last week. **

**This chapter is more of Edward and Bella stuff, Emmett will come later on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**xXxXxXx**

"Tonight is going to be a _blast_," Alice squealed eagerly. I nodded in agreement; she had absolutely no idea of how excited I was tonight. I tried to block out all of the images of Emmett's recital…with me _not_ in the audience. All my thoughts were of Bella, being with her tonight will be great. I can already tell.

"So…um, what time is everyone arriving anyway," I asked nonchalantly while smoothing out my blue buttoned-up shirt.

"Seven," she replied, examining herself in the mirror. She then suddenly turned around sharply and examined me from head to toe, with a puzzled look upon her face. "You need _axe_…" she mumbled almost incoherently.

"What's _axe_?" I asked curiously. Did she mean _axe_ as in what lumber jacks use?

She started giggling hysterically. "_Good one_ Edward," she said, still laughing.

I narrowed my eyes at her confusingly. I honestly didn't know what _axe_ was. And apparently I was probably the only one in the world who didn't. Since she was taking what I asked as a joke.

"I'm serious…" I mumbled, I couldn't help but grin.

She frowned and stared at me dubiously. "Are you serious?" she asked a question I already answered.

I nodded sheepishly.

"Haven't you ever seen those _axe_ cologne commercials?" _Oh_…so it was_ cologne_ she was talking about.

I pursed my lips. "I don't really watch a lot of television," I replied honestly.

She scoffed and then took my hand, dragging me downstairs. "Wow…you _are_ a dork," she said while laughing. I couldn't help but laugh with her.

xXxXxXx

I barley knew anyone at my own party. The only few people I knew were Alice…and no one else. Bella wasn't here yet, which made me bored out of my mind. Loud music filled the whole house, causing my sensitive ears to hurt. My house was still packed with foreign people while I walked into the kitchen to find Esme drinking out of a glass of water.

"Mom!? What are you doing down here?" I yelled at her over the booming music.

She saw me and smiled sweetly. "Oh Edward! You look so grown up," she exclaimed, her eyes beamed with joy.

I didn't thank her. "You're supposed to be upstairs! What if my friends see you?" I asked through my gritted teeth. It would be so embarrassing if someone saw my mother at my party. I would just go back to being the dorky kid again. And I would do anything in my power for that not to happen again.

She snorted. "I hardly call those people you're friends Edward," she said.

I grimaced even though I knew she was right. Ever since my new look, my mom didn't treat_ me_ different. But _I_ didn't treat her with as much respect as I used to. I knew I wasn't being so polite to her, but I couldn't stop. "Just…_go_ back upstairs before anyone sees you," I said harshly while pointing up the stairs with my index finger.

Esme smiled sadly at me and her green eyes bored into mine. I felt she was trying to say something to me through her eyes…but I looked away. "Just don't change Edward…" she mumbled while heading upstairs.

First Emmett and now her, _great_.

I left the kitchen and headed toward the living room, which was where everyone was dancing and chatting. I instantly stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Bella talking to Alice from afar. I immediately felt my palms begin to sweat and I could almost hear my thumping heart beat over the loud music. I wonder if this was _ever_ going to change…the way I feel when I see her.

And then I thought, _why not go have small talk with her? You are a lot hotter and cooler now, go for it._ I chuckled at that corny thought.

I grinned formed on my face, thinking of this. I went straight up to her where she was talking to Alice. I passed through the crowd of people, my eyes still fixed on Bella.

"Hey Bella," I smiled while greeting her, trying to sound cool.

Her brown eyes twinkled when she saw me. "Oh, hi Edward," she returned the smile. She seemed pleased to see me.

We didn't stop smiling after that, we just stared at each other like _idiots_. Alice noticed this. She looked at Bella then me and then back to Bella again. I almost forgot she was standing there right next to Bella. Her eyes started beaming with excitement; she smirked widely and then discreetly left without breaking our trance.

"So…are you having fun?" I asked Bella skeptically. I wanted to start small talk with her; maybe I could get to know her better.

"Well, I just got here. But I can already tell that I will have a lot of fun with the guy I'm looking at _right_ now," she said. She smiled a little too wide and her eyes seemed to gleam a little _too_ bright.

My heart did that floppy thing again. _Was she flirting with me_? It finally dawned on me that she was indeed being flirtatious with me.

SCORE!

I felt more confident now. She just stood there, looking so pretty. I needed to do_ something_, I didn't want to waste the time we had together on _just_ drooling over her.

A slow song started playing; this would be a perfect time to ask her to dance. Then I did something I would have _never_ done before my makeover. I asked nervously, "B-Bella…would you uh, like to dance?" _I sounded like a pathetic ten year old…_

She grinned wider, if that was possible. "Sure." She sounded so serene and calm, unlike me. I was practically hyperventilating when we got to the dance floor. I was hesitant of where I should place my hands: around her waist? … or one hand on her hip and the other holding her hand?_Dang it,_ where was Alice when you needed her?! I gulped.

Bella just simply chuckled and unexpectedly grabbed my hands and wrapped it around her tiny waist. My back-stabbing heart hyperventilated just by that simple touch.

We then swayed to the slow music, as if it was the most natural thing for us to do. It came to me easy; I wasn't really a clumsy person. With my hands wrapped around her waist, she placed her head gently on my chest. Wow…she was _really_ short, compared to me of coarse.

But, it made me dizzy to feel how close Bella was to me. I could practically smell the strawberry scented shampoo coming off from her brown hair. And plus, she was so warm. I could feel her warmth radiating off her pale skin onto mine. _She was like an electric blanket!_

_Oh gosh_, I could be in this position forever.

Seeming to last for only _two_ seconds, the song ending. I tried not to look _too_ disappointed. And yet even though the song ending, I still had my hands encircled around Bella's waist. I could seem to remove them. _They were like glued there…_

I chuckled nervously as I realized Bella was waiting patiently with a small smile across her pink and luscious lips. She giggled too when I placed my hand on either side of me.

I immediately missed her touch and her warmth.

She was like a little teddy bear I _never_ wanted to let go of. Like the time when I eleven and all the bullies at school took my teddy bear, _Mr. Fuzzy Bear_. They ripped him to shreds…they thought I was too old to have a teddy bear at the age of eleven. I thought it was a bunch of hooey. Esme and I just had a funeral in our backyard for Mr. Fuzzy Bear. He deserved a proper funeral…

I will always miss that fat, cuddly toy. Well anyway, Bella was like that. My little teddy bear that I always love to cuddle with. Even if this was the first time we held close to each other, I was instantly hooked-

"I'm thirsty, I think I'll get a coke," Bella suggested, interrupting me from my daydreaming.

I nodded while we left the dance floor and shoved gently through the crowd of people but instantly stopped when I heard a familiar voice call out, "Edward?" my stomach practically turned over…that voice was a little too familiar. "What the french toast?"

_Crap._

There was only one person I knew who said '_french toast_' as a curse. Since his parents didn't let him swear.

Emmett.

**A/N: I promise to update soon. Sorry I had exams and stuff. S I had to sleep early and study and all that jazz. Whatever, they are over now. So, YAY! Oh and sorry that the chapter was so short.  
**

**Review****? I think so :) **


	7. Good & Broken

**A/N: Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it and please ****review**

**Disclaimer: I ****do not**** own anything, Stephanie Meyer does.**

Where it was left of…

_I nodded while we left the dance floor and shoved gently through the crowd of people but instantly stopped when I heard a familiar voice call out, "Edward?" my stomach practically turned over…that voice was a little too familiar. "What the french toast?"_

_Crap._

_There was only one person I knew who said 'french toast' as a curse. Since his parents didn't let him swear._

_Emmett._

**xXxXxXx**

I turned slowly around, and there he was.

He looked angry. _Angry_ didn't even cover it. His eyes were boiling with rage behind his over sized glasses. And his hands were clenched together, as if he was trying not to hurt me. He stared at me with such hate, I winced from his intensity. Man, he was really mad.

But how did he even get here anyway? Why was he even here? I didn't even see this coming; I thought I had it down. Emmett wouldn't find out about this party and I wouldn't feel guilty. It seems like my plans didn't go as planned.

_No one_ seemed to notice his slight outburst. The party still kept going on, and the music was still louder than ever. People still danced happily, not even knowing how intense it was between Emmett and me.

Bella was already in the kitchen getting something to drink. I was going to follow her, but since Emmett arrived I just stopped.

Should I just tell him the truth? Should I make up another lie? Or should I just beg for forgiveness and get down on my knees?

He didn't let me think about it any longer. "_Sock shopping?_" he mimicked me from the other day when I told him that unbelievable lie. He took a couple of steps toward me. "How could you-"

I interrupted him quickly, "Let me explain Emmett. Be rational, please," I pleaded.

"Give me _one_ good reason why I should be rational," he demanded harshly.

"_Because_ you haven't let me explain yet," I replied calmly.

He seemed to compose himself, just a tiny bit. "Go on," he prompted

"I forgot you had your recital today and Alice already arranged this party to happen, and Bella was coming and I just…I _thought_ I could lie my way out of it. It's not that I didn't want to go to the recital or that I thought it wasn't important…" I breathed, hoping he was believed what I was saying. I continued, "I just _really_ wanted something to happen between Bella and I, and this seemed like the perfect time to do it," I explained honestly.

He didn't seem to believe me though. "I don't think Bella would fall for a _liar_ Edward," Emmett hissed menacingly.

I flinched at his harsh worlds. Why would he say something like that? How could he be so mean? Well, wait a minute; I didn't something _even worse_ to him. "_You're_ the one who always told me to go for it with Bella!" I snapped back sternly, pointing my finger at him. "And so I did!"

"You didn't have to hurt your _bestfriend_ Edward!" he sneered. "Yes, I always said you should take a chance with Bella, but that was before…"

I stared at him, puzzled. "Before what?"

"Before you changed," he breathed, his eyes bored into mine. I sighed because I knew he was right. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was changing. I_ didn't_ want to go to Emmett's recital; I was embarrassed to be around him. I treated my own mother like _crap._ I _was_ changing right before my eyes.

I stared down at my feet, ashamed of myself for hurting my only friend. "I hope you have fun tonight Edward," he said, somber. He then whirled around and went through the crowd of people to get to the door to leave.

And I just stood there, watching him leave. It was just another part of me leaving, because I wasn't who I used to be.

Maybe it's a good thing that we're not friends anymore...

xXxXxXx

"Where is Bella?" I asked Alice loudly over the blaring music.

"I think she is in the kitchen," she answered and then went back to talking to some blond guy I have never seen before. He looked very familiar, but I just shrugged it off and went to go find Bella.

I found Bella in the kitchen, exactly were Alice said she was. Bella was talking to Angela and they seemed to be joking about something.

I tapped her on the shoulder, even with that _little_ touch my heart sped up.

_Oh shut up you stupid heart_, I mentally scolded.

She turned around and smiled when she saw me. "Oh, hi Edward," she said in her beautiful voice. "Where did you go?"

"I just had a friend stop by, so I was just talking to him for a bit," I replied, which was true. Even if Emmett was barely my friend anymore.

"So, are you having fun yet?" she asked, her brown electrified eyes penetrated into mine.

Sadly, I was not. After the whole fight with Emmett, all I felt doing was sulking. "Um, yeah. But I just wanted to tell you that I think I'll just call it a night," I said hesitantly.

Her face fell and she frowned. "Oh, you're already tired?"

I chuckled faintly. "Yeah, I had a long day today," I admitted. Which _was _true, I had school and everything…_okay_ so maybe I was bluffing a bit.

Just after what just happened…I felt guilty. I didn't deserve to have fun with Bella, after the way I hurt Emmett…I didn't deserve anything.

I just felt like going to sleep and forgetting about everything.

xXxXxXx

On Monday during study hall I sat with Bella like I did the week before. Emmett did not arrive yet, which made me curious. Emmett was always the first one in study hall, and for some reason he was late.

Even though I knew he didn't want to see me, I had to see him. Maybe I could apologize to him or-

"Looking for someone?" Bella asked skeptically.

Maybe she knew where Emmett was. "Yeah, do you know where Emmett is?"

She stared at me, perplexed. "Yeah…he is right there." She pointed to the table where Emmett and I usually sat together. All I saw there was a guy with curly brown hair wearing nice, expensive looking clothes.

I didn't see him anywhere, what was she talking about?

I then realized I misunderstood...

I did a double take. I was going to ask Bella what she was talking about but then…the guy at that table looked so oddly familiar.

Oh my-

It was _Emmett_ at the table and he look…well, _different_.

My jaw practically fell to the floor. Emmett looked very... _nice_ for a change. His broken over sized glasses were off. He didn't wear baggy clothes like how he usually does, so you could see his ripped muscles. It looked like he actually _washed_ his hair too.

And then all my astonishment went away. I was, mad.

Mad because now he would take my popularity. I know it was a silly thing to think about. But it was still true. Emmett will probably now try to compete against me. Because in the beginning… he was _jealous_ of me.

Because I was getting all of the attention and he wasn't. Because girls _actually_ flirted with me. He envied me and probably hated me for being so much better looking than him.

Not that I blamed him.

**xXxXxXx**

**A/N: Edward is getting really…what's the word? A BIG MEANI PANTS! Ha, don't worry he won't be like that forever. And yes, Emmett DID get a makeover. And now Edward is jealous!**

**The more reviews I get the faster I type,**

**So REVIEW or I won't update.**

**&& i promise that there will be more edward and bella fluff, i PROMISE!**


	8. Tutor me

**A/N: I_am_ very grateful with the reviews I have for this story, thank you so much. You guys are perfect! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**xXxXxXx**

"Are you _sure_ you understand this?" I asked Bella again. 

She pursed her lips. "I still don't understand the whole different phases of the moon stuff," she confessed sheepishly. 

"Oh..." I murmured, disappointed. That means she didn't learn anything from me, _dang it_. We were in study hall now for about twenty minutes already; I was trying to help Bella with Astronomy, since she asked for my help. I literally yelped when she asked. 

She bit her lip, almost seductively. "Maybe I need a tutor…" she said it as if it was a question. She stared at me intensely. If I wasn't sitting down, I would have fallen since I was practically weak in the knees. Why was she _staring_ at me like that anyway? 

Oh…._oh!_ She wanted _me_ to be her tutor…

A grinned formed of my face. "M-maybe I-I could be your tutor. To you know…help you with science," I suggested. 

I could already tell my face was as red as a tomato.

She smirked widely and straightened up in her seat. "Sure," she replied. "Shall we say today after school… at my house?"

My heart skipped a beat. "If you like," I tried to sound indifferent whiling shrugging. 

Her eyes beamed with excitement. "_Great_," she exclaimed enthusiastically. 

_Oh my Obi-Wan Kenobi!_ I am going to Bella Swan's house! I am going to Bella Swan's house after school today. 

I repeated those words in my head like a maniac, it just seemed so unbelievable. It seemed like a dream come true for me, seriously. Ever since I've known Bella I wanted to just get to know her more and more. And now I was going to her house and maybe her bedroom-

_Oh stop it Edward! Don't think such things_, I scolded myself mentally. 

I looked down at the book I was reading, but not actually reading it. The blush crimson still on my face. "What are you reading," Bella asked, ogling my book, _Wuthering Heights_. 

I stared at her curious expression, not sure if I wanted to tell her. She might think I'm a geek if she saw me reading some advanced book, other than the books people read in this school, like The _Princess Diary _books or something. But I thought since the book _was_ right there; in front of her. I really couldn't lie. "Wuthering Heights," I confessed sheepishly, the blush coming back on my face.

Bella's brown eyes gleamed as her lips twitched in a huge smile, making me breathless. "I have that book at home; it's one of my favorites," she said, still smiling beautifully. 

I stared at her, stunned. I knew Bella was intelligent but I never thought we would read the same books. I grinned goofily with her. I didn't say anything; I was speechless that we actually had something in common.I _actually_ had something in common with this beautiful, flawless person. Even if she loved this book and I hated it. "So, do you like it so far?" she asked skeptically. 

I tilted my head nervously, not meeting her curious gaze. "Eh…" I started nervously. "It's…_okay_," I lied through my gritted teeth. 

She laughed quietly. "So you didn't like it?"

"I guess I'm just not into romances," I admitted. 

"What do you not like about it?" she asked, as if she was genuinely curious to what _I_ had to say about this book. 

I didn't want to tell her that I thought it was cheesy. "It's just not my kind of book," I said honestly, not wanting to get into detail of how I thought the book was so cheesy. There wasn't even any extra terrestrial or battle ships in it. How lame was that?

She giggled softly. "It's okay; you don't have to tell me," she assured with a wicked smile plastered on her face. Thank gosh she dropped the subject. 

I sighed in relief. 

"At least not _yet_," she said, grinning even wider. 

Gosh, she was so stubborn….and I loved it. 

xXxXxXx

"Hello Edward," I heard a deep familiar sneer call out behind me. 

I sighed in frustration, not wanting to deal with Emmett at the moment. I turned around only to see a smug smile plastered on his clean-shaved face. 

It has only been a day since Emmett had that surprising new look. I was sure Alice didn't give it to him. She would have for sure told me. I have been trying to avoid him all day yesterday and today. Many girls practically swooned when they saw him, not that I cared or anything.

Girls actually had the guts to go up to me and be all flirtatious when I got my new look. They were probably too scared to go anywhere near Emmett, since he was so big and all. They would just ogle from afar. 

"What do you want Emmett?" I sneered harshly. 

"Nothing, I have everything a guy could ask for," he said with joking tone. 

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What?"

He took a couple of steps toward me, his hands in his front jean pockets. "Well… you see, after your little party on Friday, I didn't _just_ give you a slap on the face," he joked harshly. 

"I don't get it," I blurted out, more confused than ever.

"Who do you think did all this to me Edward?" he asked, pointing at his wardrobe. I patiently waited for him to continue. He sighed, "Do you remember Jasper Hale?"

I nodded faintly; I've only met him once. He was in the same band as Emmett. He came to the movies with Emmett and me when we went to go to the last 'Star Wars' movie. He was a 'Star Wars' fan like us, but I didn't know he was good friends with him. "What about him?"

"He has a sister named Rosalie, and I'm _glad_ I wasn't invited to your lousy party because I spent the rest of the night hanging out with her. And now you're looking at a guy with a girlfriend," he explained proudly. 

I stared at him in utter shock, my mouth hanging wide open. Emmett McCarty had a girlfriend. That fact just didn't seem to comprehend. My former bestfriend had a girlfriend? _And I didn't._

I scoffed. "I highly doubt that. What did you do for her to talk to you? Stalk her?" I laughed a short laugh. 

"I could care less if you believe me or not Edward. I just wanted you to know that even though I'm like this now, Rosalie liked me _before_ my new look," he hissed. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" I snapped back menacingly. 

"Like you don't know! It's sort of obvious Bella only likes you for your new look."

I felt like he just punched me in the stomach. How could he lie like that…so easily and not hesitant? Did he even realize how much that hurt? "That's _not_ true," I spatted through my gritted teeth. 

He chuckled darkly and started to walk past me in the empty hallway. "Think whatever you want Edward," he sneered and then left without saying another word.

I looked down at the white floor, moisture starting to build up in the eyes, blurring my vision. How could my friend say something like that about the girl I love? He didn't know anything, I know for a fact that Bella didn't just start liking after I had my makeover. We read the same books, and we've known each other for so many years. He had to be wrong…right?

I would have to prove to him he was wrong. Even if I wasn't so sure myself. 

**xXxXxXx**

**A/N: Who can predict what will happen when Edward goes to Bella's house to tutor her? **

**Here is a preview to the next chapter:**

"Maybe if we just stopped studying for a while then…" she trailed off in a seductive whisper, leaning closer and closer toward me. Her gaze holding such intensity, it made me breathless. 

I gulped, anxious for what it looked like she was about to do.

**Do you guys like the preview to the next chapter? Let me know if you do or not, I know it was short, but yeah. **

**Please review; tell me if you liked this chapter. If you have any questions or concerns just ask me. :)**


	9. First Kiss

A/N: Hey everyone, here is the next chapter

**A/N: Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. Please read and review :)**

**& you guys need to stop worrying that Bella only like Edward for his looks because you will find out in this chapter. I'm NOT THAT CRUEL! Hehe.**

**This chapter has _a lot_ of Edward and Bella fluff and stuff, so I hope you guys enjoy it :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**xXxXxXx**

_Ding, Dong_

I could barely hear the doorbell when I rang it since my heart was thumping so loudly. After school after I had that show down with Emmett, I had to go to Bella's house to help her with astronomy. I used my dad's Volvo to get me to her house. Even though Bella gave me directions to where she lived, I already knew how to get there. I used _MapQuest_ a couple of years ago to see where she lived.

Bella opened the door twenty seconds after I rang it. She smiled warmly when she saw me. "Hi, come in," she said while going back in her house. I returned the smile and walked in after her.

"Your house is really nice," I commented politely, taking in the homely living room and the spacious kitchen only yards away from it. She mumbled a 'thanks' she seemed nervous for some weird reason.

I figured we would study in the living room or even the kitchen so it caught me off guard when she asked, "Do you mind if we study in my room?"

I thought I was going to melt right there and then. "Uh…s-sure," I stuttered nervously wondering why we couldn't just study in the living room or kitchen.

Bella seemed to see how confused I was. She explained, "It smells _really_ bad in the Kitchen and my dad usually watches T.V in the living room."

My eyes narrowed, I just nodded; still confused. I still couldn't see why we had to study in her room. And I don't think the kitchen actually stunk, it seemed a lot like she was lying for some strange reason.

I followed her upstairs to her bedroom which had blue wallpaper and with a twin sized bed in the corner. I placed my backpack on the floor waiting for her to say something. She just stared at me, she seemed…astonished for some reason; as if I was about to vanish into thin air or something. She just seemed genuinely surprised to see me in her room.

I tore my gaze from hers and my eyes roamed around her bright room. I saw on her desk next to the computer something _very_ familiar. I walked a couple of steps closer to her desk to get a better view of the picture in the frame.

My eyes widened with shock as I saw in the frame a picture of Bella and me…at my Halloween party when we were in 5th grade! Bella was in her cowgirl costume and I was in my _Darth Vader_ uniform. We were both grinning, even though the picture only showed my _Darth Vader_ mask and not my face, I remember grinning during that whole party because Bella came, even if it was a party of three. I was still ecstatic that she was with me.

"Is…is that _us_?" I asked, astonished. I was surprised I could even speak.

She came up next to me, gazing at the picture. "Yep, I've always had that there," she admitted. "That was one of the _best_ parties I have ever been to."

I looked at her heartily, touched by what she just said. "But…only _two _people came. You and Emmett," I reminded, still shocked.

She shrugged, "I know, but that's what made it even better, if there _was_ a lot of people there…then I wouldn't have spent so much time with you…" she trailed off while staring at the picture pleasantly.

I thought my heart was going to burst from beating so much, and now I know that what Emmett said about her only liking me only for my looks…was a whole lot of hooey. I should have known that he didn't know what he was talking about. Bella and I have always known each other and I wasn't the only one who liked her in that way.

Maybe she liked me in _that_ way too…since she _did_ have a picture of us on her desk in her bedroom. And she was so protective of me when Lauren and her gang would always bully me.

_It wouldn't be that crazy if she loved me the same way I loved her_. And by thinking that…I couldn't stop the grin that formed on my beaming face.

xXxXxXx

After an hour of tutoring Bella on the floor of her bedroom, she was finally starting to understand. But during that hour, we sometimes got caught in our own little discussions about our personal lives and forgot all about what I was trying to teach her.

I've learned _more_ about Bella that I didn't already know; like that she had three goldfish and somehow killed _all_ of them in about three hours of receiving them. Which made me laugh so hard I though I would have blown up.

And I told her more about my childhood and why I loved _Star Wars_ so much, and surprisingly she wasn't freaked out by my obsession with the Sci-Fi channel. She _actually _liked that I used to wear oversized glasses and thought they looked, '_Cute_ on me,' is how she put it.

Time flew by so fast when we would talk. It was seemed so…natural and right when I talk to her. I didn't feel awkward or uncomfortable. I liked discussing things with her. _Everything_ she said intrigued me, and apparently everything _I_ said captured her interests too.

While I was telling her about my crazy stories of when I went to Disney World and how I got scared when I saw the fake Beast from _Beauty and the Beast _and literally peed in my pants. Even though I knew it was just some guy in a costume, I _still_ got frightened.

Well anyway, while I was talking about this her knee accidentally brushed against mine. I immediately jolted back when I felt the electric current go through us. She didn't shock me or anything, but I felt _something_.

I guess she felt it too because she blushed crimson. "Sorry," she muttered, not meeting my gaze.

"It's okay," I assured in a mumble and continued to tell my story…but then two minutes later…her knee touched my knee again and she _didn't_ move it this time. I suddenly panicked when she didn't move it and apologize like last time, that electric current still passing through us.

My palms started to sweat and I could feel my skin turning red as I tried to finish my story. It's weird, we just talked for a whole hour of laughing and chatting...and now I was suddenly very self-conscious.

"Are you okay?" she asked curiously, scrutinizing my facial expression.

I tore my gaze from her skeptical eyes and mumbled, "Yep, _peachy_!" _Oh my Obi-Wan Kenobi_, why the hell did I just say peachy?! _Ugh_!

She didn't seem to buy it though. "You look a bit…flushed," she informed. I didn't reply, too nervous that my voice would give me away. "Maybe if we just stopped studying for a while then…" she trailed off in what _sounded_ like a seductive whisper to me, she started leaning closer and closer toward me. Her gaze holding such intensity, it made me breathless.

I gulped, anxious for what it looked like she was about to do.

It looked like she was about to _kiss me_! I've _never_ been kissed before, making this to be my first kiss _ever_! And I was more than happy to see that Bella would be my first.

Her lips were less than a centimeter away from mine her chocolate, brown eyes smoldered into mine. Her breath coming closer and closer to me, I thought I might faint.

Then ever so lightly…she pressed her warm lips against mine tenderly. I froze and closed my eyes- like how she did- as our lips moved slowly in sync passionately. I felt like I was _flying_ as we shared this lovely moment. I couldn't ask for a better first kiss.

Then after thirty seconds of bliss our lips parted, we were both so breathless. Her forehead rested against mine as I opened my eyes and stared into a pool of chocolate. Her eyes never left mine as she whispered, "I've been wanted to do that for a long time…"

My heart was doing somersaults from she just said. She obviously didn't know how much I dreamed about this moment. Ever since I laid eyes on her I have wanted this.

_Now it seems like my dreams are coming true._

xXxXxXx

After I shared my very first kiss with Bella, it seemed my heart wouldn't stop beating rapidly. Things just seemed so…much happier for me. I felt whole and ecstatic.

Life as I know it just seems to be getting better and better.

It was getting late and Bella suggested that I go home and rest and that maybe we do another tutor session another day, which was perfectly okay with me. Right before I left I kissed her goodbye and felt my heart pounding even louder, loud enough for her to hear. Which just made her chuckle, her laughs were contagious making me chuckle with her.

We said our goodbyes; but I didn't want to ever leave her side. It was almost _hours_ before my heart finally slowed down to its regular pace again.

**xXxXxXx**

**A/N: Isn't Edward _such_ a geek when it comes to romance?! Hehe, I hoped you guys liked this chapter. And just to clear things up, Bella _doesn't_ like Edward only for his looks as you guys can tell with the whole Halloween picture of her and Edward on her desk. _Phew_**

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me if you liked this chapter or not! :)**

**Any questions? Don't hesitant to ask me!**

**Bye guys! :)**


	10. Apologize

**A/N: Sorry that I didn't update in a while, as some of you can see I started my new story. So I was working on that for a bit. So here is the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**xXxXxXx**

It has been a while since I had my glasses on, today was the first day in a couple of weeks that I put on my old, worn out black glasses I used to wear. It felt nice not to wear contacts for once. It just felt natural to wear these, almost as if I was myself again. But I know I wasn't, at all. Not even close.

I was different, I changed. I wouldn't exactly call it changing in a good way.

I just don't see why I'm thinking about this so much, I had everything right now. I had Bella…I had good looks. What more could a guy ask for? It just seems like Bella can't complete every single part of me. She made me happy, that's for sure.

Now that Emmett and I don't talk anymore, I feel well…I just feel sad. Ever since that last tutoring session with Bella, we have been inseparable.

But it's just I _can't_ play _Battle ship Galaxy _with Bella the way I did with Emmett. I just can't tease her about her being less intelligent with me, or arguing constantly for hours over difficult algebra equations.

So many things I did with Emmett, I just couldn't do with Bella. It was as if I lost my brother. What made it even worse was that Emmett hated my guts for what I had done to him. And that-

"Honey, is that you down there?" I heard Esme say as she came downstairs into the kitchen, only to see me with a cup of hot chocolate at twelve in the morning. It was just my thoughts and I.

"Yes," I answered nonchalantly, taking a sip of my warm drink.

Her eyes looked all tired and groggy because she had just wakened up. She was wearing her night robe. I always thought Esme never got good sleep because Carlisle was barley ever home. He usually stays out past midnight since he is so busy with work. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long," I replied. "I just couldn't sleep."

"Is something on your mind?" she asked, she sounded concerned. She took a seat next to me at the kitchen table. This made me feel guilty, since I wasn't being so nice to her ever since I changed. I regret saying all those rude things to her at my party.

"It's just…" I trailed off, debating with myself whether or not I should confide in her. I could use someone to talk to at the moment. "Things aren't going so well between Emmett and I…and I just don't know how to fix it," I confessed sheepishly while looking down at my cup of hot chocolate.

"Well…did you do anything wrong?"

I sighed; I really didn't want to get into detail of how I ditched his trumpet recital and how I was sort of embarrassed to be around him during school. "Nothing too horrible…but I-I did maybe hurt his feelings a bit." I admitted, not meeting her gaze.

She smiled sadly. "It's quite obvious what to do honey," she said. "Just apologized, it's as simple as that."

I gulped; I knew she was going to say that. All moms do. Just say _sorry_? Emmett never even _looks_ at me anymore, how was I supposed to talk to him? "It's not that easy mom…" I muttered. "I can't just say sorry and then everything will be fine between us!" I contradicted harshly; I knew I shouldn't have taken my anger out on her. But I just couldn't help it.

She placed her hand on my shoulder gently. "Then maybe _I_ shouldn't be the one to help you with this…" she whispered softly. "Maybe you should ask Bella for advice."

I considered this for a second, I never actually confessed to Bella about what happened to Emmett and me. I was too embarrassed to tell her all the horrible things I did to him. If I did tell her I could only guess what her response would be. "Maybe…" I mumbled.

Esme continued, "Well whatever you do Edward, I just hope you do the right thing." She then got up and gave me one last pat on the shoulder and started to head upstairs back to bed.

And then it hit me, even if apologizing to Emmett wouldn't help. I know it would affect one person. "Mom…wait!" I commanded and stood up from the table.

She whirled around only to see me crashing into her, giving her a big hug. "I'm sorry mommy," I mumbled into her hair. She hugged me tightly back and that's when I knew she forgave me.

xXxXxXx

"Hey, what was the big emergency?" Bella asked curiously as she stepped into my house. Her face scrunched up in confusion, making her look even more adorable.

"We need to talk," I replied unsteadily, not meeting her gaze.

I couldn't see her eyes but her voice came out uneasy and nervous when she whispered, "Okay…"

Then I walked upstairs in my room, with her following me close behind. When we reached my room I closed the door behind me. I couldn't see her expression since her back was facing me, she observed my room for the first time in a while.

I took a deep breath. "Bella I wanted to talk to you about-"

"What happened to all your _Star Wars_ posters?" she interrupted me, her back still facing me.

I was surprised by her sudden question, mostly because I only remember Bella coming into my room once when we were kids. I was bewildered that she remembered that long ago. "I took them down," I replied.

Abruptly she spun around to face me, her eyes wide. "Why?" she asked, incredulously.

"I-I…" I didn't know how to respond. I was shocked by her sudden outburst that had to do with the posters that Alice made me take down.

She noticed how shocked I was and seemed to compose herself a bit. "Did you throw them away?" she asked in a softer tone, she didn't meet my gaze. She looked uncomfortable.

"No…" I answered calmly. "They're in my closet." Why was she so curious about my posters? "Are you alright Bella?" I asked, almost in a whisper. Was this some girl hormones she was going through?

"It's just that…I-I miss your old self," she stuttered, she blushed while looking down at her feet.

My eyes widened with shock.

I didn't see that coming. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "I don't mean I miss the way Lauren's gang used to tease on you and then I would stick up for you - I just miss the way you used to be," she explained. "The way you used to be all shy and happy all the time. It just seems like you're not comfortable with yourself anymore…"

I was bewildered, truly shocked. What she just said was news to me; I guess I didn't see myself very clearly. Without Emmett I probably looked depressed all the time. What hurts me is that Bella had to see me like this.

I decided to take my mom's advice and ask for her help. "What should I do?"

She met my gaze and looked me straight in the eye. "Stop trying to be something your not," she said with such intensity it made me breathless.

I tore my gaze from hers and looked out the window; I finally seemed to know what to do now. Now I know what to do to get my life back to the way it was. It wasn't what I entirely wanted…but I had to do it.

I couldn't live in the lifestyle I'm living in now. I wanted to go back to the way I was; my old dorky self. I was a better person back then. And apparently I wasn't the only one feeling this.

xXxXxXx

The next day at school I know people will be surprised when they saw me. I didn't have on my contacts, I had my torn over sized eye-glasses on. I had my plaid pants on with a regular t-shirt. My hair wasn't gelled, it was the same untidy mess.

And to be honest…I was comfortable in like this. I felt like myself in it. And what made me even _more_ comfortable was that Bella liked seeing me like this, and that's all that matters.

I waited for Emmett before school started by his locker. Only five minutes felt like an hour to me. When he finally showed up he didn't even notice me. He just started to unpack his notebooks into his locker.

I took a deep breath. "Hi Emmett," I greeted nervously, my voice coming out in a squeak.

He finally noticed that I was standing right next to him. His eyes widened. "Edward?" he asked, astonished. I nodded once. "What happened to you?"

"I'm done trying to be something I'm not…" I murmured. "You were right all along and…I'm sorry."

Emmett stared at me as if I was E.T. He sighed, "I thought you would never say that."

My eyes squinted in confusion. "You mean…you're not mad at me anymore?" I asked, incredulously. All I had to do was apologize? So…my mom _was _right.

"I just hope you know what you did was wrong, and I'm glad that you know now," he said.

"Emmett…I _really_ am sorry," I whispered, I meant what I said. I missed him a lot, and I regret every doing this makeover.

He nodded and gave me a warm smile. "I know."

I returned his smile and I knew things would go back to the way they were. Things would just be better. Much, much better.

**xXxXxXx**

**A/N: The next chapter will be the last chapter, I hoped you guys liked this chapter.**

**Please review****!**

**Reviews make a happy writer**

**And a happy writer makes a better story :) **


	11. Happy Nerd

**A/N: Last chapter ;)**

**& I know it's short, sorry**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just the plot.**

**xXxXxXx**

"What do you want to order?" I asked Bella. "You can have anything you want."

Bella smiled warmly, making my heart speed up. "I'll just have the mushroom ravioli."

I returned her smile with my famous crooked grins that she loved so much and then decided on what I wanted to order. "Ya know, this double dating thing wasn't a bad idea," Emmett said while eating some bread we got as our appetizer. "I didn't know Bella was such a klutz."

Bella smiled sheepishly. I couldn't help but chuckle thinking about what just happened only ten minutes ago. While coming up the steps to the restaurant Bella tripped, thankfully I was there to catch her. After Emmett and I had our little conversation and we worked things out, he decided we should double date; Bella and I, and Rosalie and him. It turns out that we had a lot of fun. And fun for Emmett is watching poor Bella trip. Well, her facial expression when she fell was pretty hilarious.

"You guys remember to come to my golf tournament on Saturday right?" Emmett asked.

Bella replied, "Wouldn't miss it."

After I told Bella that I ditched Emmett's recital to go to the party that Alice had thrown for me, she was a bit disappointed but was glad that I apologized to Emmett. She actually agreed to come to any of Emmett's tournaments or recitals with me. Which made her a perfect girlfriend.

And then after she patted me on the back for doing to right thing, we made out… which made me _very_ happy.

I decided to keep my glasses because Bella liked them. She thought they made me look so adorable. I kept my hair all messy and untidy like how it always is, which made Bella swoon. But I threw away the dorky suspenders and shoes. I just stuck to jeans and a Harvard sweater during dinner.

"Oh, and Alice said she's sorry for not coming with Jasper. I guess they were too busy to make it," Rosalie informed.

Emmett snorted. "They've been quite busy a lot lately."

The rest of the night was good wholesome fun. We ate a lot and Bella and I shared a cheesecake. Emmett cracked some jokes which made Rosalie have coke coming out of her nose; which was pretty hilarious to see. Rosalie and Emmett were really good for each other, she makes him happy which makes me happy. But I would have to say that the best part of the dinner was when Bella and I played footsie under the table, hands down.

xXxXxXx

That night when I dropped Bella home I walked her to her door. Instead of saying goodbye and then leaving she dragged me at the side of her house where there was a huge tree. And I pressed her against it.

This was a tradition we had, which pleased me _very_ much. Since Bella's father was in her house in the living room probably watching TV. We couldn't have our alone time right in front of the door, so we had it behind a tree so he wouldn't see us.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, and I leaned in to kiss her beautiful lips. While our lips were moving in sync, she took of my glasses without breaking the kiss. When Bella and I had our little kissing moments, my glasses would unfortunately be in the way. So she had to take them off.

Not that I minded, at least I was kissing the girl of my dreams and she was actually my _girlfriend_, and I had her all to myself.

I was a very happy nerd.

**xXxXxXx**

**A/N: Yes, I know it was **_**very**_** short. And I apologize. **

**This story overall is very short. So I hope you guys liked it and please review.**

**And to those **_**My bestfriend, the player**_** readers: there will be a sequel, like a 99 chance that there will be a sequel. **

**I still need to finish **_**The Foreign Hottie**_** and then I can start working on it.**

**Please review (:**


End file.
